Flourish: LokiOC fanfiction
by Fallen Midgardian
Summary: Blithe seems to love strange things in her life. From being Tony Stark's intern to being S.H.I.E.L.D's messenger. But what about Loki's lover?
1. Chapter 1: I hate new people

Chapter one: I'm just not good at meeting new people.

It was extremely sunny outside for March. I was drowning in my sweat and I wasn't even half down the block. I loved living in New York, but it was too much. Especially with all the pollution and concrete. I was happy to go to work today. I worked in at Stark Industries, for Mr. Tony Stark. It was an honor and a privilege. It was also an underling type of job. I was a measly intern, that's all. But I was utterly fascinated by S.H.I.E.L.D. It was an organization that had composed the Earth's heroes known as the Avengers. And in case you didn't know, Tony Stark was Iron Man. I had only started working with Mr. Stark because his wife, Pepper Stark Potts, was on maternity leave. She was having twins. That was only a part of it.

Noise polluted the quiet vastness of my mind and distracted me away from my thoughts. I walked towards the upper part of Manhattan. A loud honking noise made me stop short and I turned sharply. A taxi had just stopped in front of me and kept honking. I ran away, out of its reach. I was gasping for air by the time I was inside the Stark tower. Missy, the secretary, met my eyes when I entered the grandiose building. She gave me rather nasty look. I simply ignored her. When I turned away, I could almost feel her piercing gaze on my back. I tried walking towards the elevator as graceful as possible, but for me, I felt like I was walking like a gazelle. I held up my head and stopped in front of the elevator. Just as I was about to press the last button, it pinged and opened. Mr. Stark stepped out. I was taken aback. He was about 6'1" with dark brown hair that was neatly styled and a professional looking beard. He had a rueful smile on his face and I stared at him more for several seconds. He wore a grey shirt and black dress pants. I wasn't the type to stare at one's boss, but Mr. Stark had such a carefree personality, consider all things and he was about to be a father. He had gotten married recently, and still acted like the playboy that he solemnly had been for years. Around me, he acted like an older brother or protector. It was because he was twenty-threes my senior. It felt comforting having him there, since I had left my family back in Virginia.

"Ah, Miss Blackwell. So glad you made it. What, did you stop and get your hair done before work?" he teased. I laughed.

"No, Mr. Stark. I had just set my alarm at little late. I knew that I didn't have to start work until eight." I glanced down at my Rolex, making sure I was right. Yup. Fifteen minutes till my shift. I shifted and let out my sigh of relief. Mr. Stark looked me up and down. He tsk tsked at me.

"Geez, Miss Blackwell. You're, what, nineteen? And you dress like my grandmother!" He shook his head but kept smiling. I curled my lip back and furrowed my brow. "Ok, don't give me a hissy fit about my wardrobe, Mr. Stark. I have work in like ten minutes now. So, where are you heading to, Sir?"

He glanced up as if he was considering whether he ought to tell me or not. I wasn't being nosy or anything. This was our daily routine. I added quickly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Sir. Is it a Code Six?" Code Six stood for, Avengers, Assemble! He nodded and turned on his heels. Missy stepped from behind her desk and wordlessly handed Mr. Stark a silver briefcase. It was his armor. Lightweight and inconspicuous. It wasn't that weird around here. Especially since it was New York. I stepped into the elevator after it opened and gave the finger to Missy just before it closed. Her reaction was something that reminded me of a dog, when it didn't get its bone for lunch. I laughed all the way up to the top floor. My job in Stark Industries was simply: Do paperwork, stay out of peoples' ways that were much higher than you and go home in one piece. After all, I was working along with S.H.I.E.L.D. I was like a carrier pigeon for Mr. Stark. Or that's how Steven Rogers had nicknamed me. I didn't like him. He thought that was all mighty and knew just about everything. So what if he was the ever first Avenger? There really wasn't any need for him to get his knickers up so high. The only people I liked were Bruce Banner, or the hulk, because he was like a big teddy bear, believe it or not. Once he had taken me to Calcutta, where he had spent several months meditating and trying to contain his anger before he had been recruited for the Avengers. I also liked Natasha Romanoff. She was nice enough to teach me how to shoot a gun and have some knowledge of self-defense. She was also nice enough to teach me how to stay not pudgy. Being the Black Widow came naturally to her, without doubt. And there was of course, my boss Tony Stark. He was the big brother type. He had hired me on the spot when our high school was being attacked by Loki and his army of aliens. The school had completely crumbed to the ground and Tony Stark had stretched his iron hand to me and asked me if I was interested in a job working for him. I said yes right away and to this day, I don't really regret it.

The stupid elevator took forever to climb up the concrete box where it was installed in. I pushed the button again, hoping it would go faster. And then, there was Thor. I remember that I had had the most stupid of all stupidity can offer crushes on him. I was over him; don't think that I was still chasing him like a dumbass. He had a mortal girlfriend and I was alone. Unrequited love hurt like a bitch. I was so hurt by the news that I had called in sick to Mr. Stark and lied that I had a stomach bug. I still feel guilty about that.

Now, I was better. I had friends, I knew the Avengers and I was useful to them and I had even started seeing a cute guy that was friends with Mr. Stark. The elevator stopped and opened. Finally! I walked out of the cold elevator. Warm humid air hit me. The sun shone through the tall glass windows in the corridor. The long hall lead to several small offices and at the end of the long hall, Tony Stark had his enormous office. I shuffled forward. People passed me along the way. Several waved or just stared. I still felt out of place. I was the youngest worker there right before Missy and two others. I felt uncomfortable and sometimes unwanted. I wasn't smart or pretty and I didn't have my talent to fall back on. I was only hired because, according to Mr. Stark, I had "spunk and an attitude that could roll over the entire city of New York. Which was semi-true. I could stand my ground against anybody. Except my boss. I could even stand up against Bruce Banner when he went all big boulder on people. I pressed my lips into a thin line and walked up to the small table where Stark Industries was kind enough to leave fresh coffee, every morning and some yummy looking pastries. I picked up a vanilla doughnut. After grabbing a napkin to wipe off the stickiness from my fingers, I poured some coffee into a paper cup and added some cinnamon creamer. Mmmm. A queen's breakfast. I munched on my goodies along the way, thinking about today's day. It was going to be similar to every other day. Nothing weird to deal with, except organizing papers that so often cluttered Mr. Stark's big desk and maybe cleaning up after Hulk, when he walked in with the rest of the Avengers after today's mission. I stopped in front of Mr. Stark's office. I fished in my pocket for the keys and quickly opened the door. I had to yank the door open, since it was heavy. I stepped in and smelled paper and a light hint of wood polisher. Mr. Stark liked to have his desk shined every day before he started the day. I walked up to his desk but stopped. I sensed somebody in there with me. Time slowed down. Mr. Stark's chair was occupied. My eyes widened when it turned over. The cup slipped from my hand and made a sloshing sound as it hit the cold marble floor beneath my feet.

Cold, piercing eyes looked back at me. They were two endless pools of black murky waters. His long hair was black like his eyes and it was tousled all over the place. His expression was almost wild, haughty. He didn't smile. I knew him anywhere. It was Loki, the god of Mischief. Thor's evil brother and the person that had tried to destroy earth two years ago. He was right in front of me and I was speechless. I was frozen with fear. I didn't know what to do. My entire body shook. Coldness shot through my veins. My legs had gone numb and they had rooted themselves to the floor.

Loki stood up from Mr. Stark's leather chair. Oh, how Mr. Stark loved that chair. Loki sauntered over to me. He was way taller than me. He had to be at least 6 feet and five inches. Very quietly, he leaned down over me and eyed me. My vision started to blur. I was too focused on him. I hadn't given it much thought as to what he would try to do. Maybe he would kill me quickly and get it over with. Maybe, he would make me suffer and made sure that I would remember until I just gave up on breathing and living. I finally found my voice. It came out hoarse, like I had just sang an opera number.

"What are you doing here, Loki?" I sneered at him. Loki tilted his head up and walked away from me. "I thought that Thor had imprisoned you for your crime!" I yelled at him. He seemed indifferent. He seemed to take in a deep breath and getting ready to talk.

"Look, child." His voice surprised me. It was strangely calm and collected. I thought that Loki had some of temper, according to Thor's stories of their younger days in Asgard. I paid more attention to Loki. He was gorgeous. He was really attractive, I had to admit. His skin was flawless and he had sharp features that made him seem even more beautiful. Loki was different than his brother. His brother was more rugged. Loki looked delicate and fragile. He had an angel-like aura. I shook my head. Was I feeling pity for him? Hell no. He almost destroyed Earth. I went back to my bitchy persona.

"I said, what are you-…" Before I could continue, Loki spoke to me again. He was getting impatient and angry. I feared that he would start to hurt me or worse. I swallowed air but it got stuck in my throat. Swallowing just air felt painful from how terrified I was.

"I am here for the Tesseract. Tell me where I can acquire it." He narrowed his eyes at me, most likely thinking that he looked menacing. I started giggling because he was doing the opposite of scaring me. It was really funny. I stopped laughing when I saw Loki's jaw clench and unclench. Loki was leaning against Mr. Stark's desk now, holding his powerful weapon: A staff that seemed to glow with every movement that he made. I hadn't even noticed it before.

"Where is the Tesseract?!" He boomed. His voice echoed through the room. I looked out the windows, hoping that Mr. Stark would come flying through the windows, and save me from certain doom. Nothing. Just the windows rattling from the voice. I shook violently. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm. I yelped in pain and he squeezed my forearm even harder. I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from screaming for help. Several veins in his neck popped out. I was amazed. His muscles were visible through his strange armor. He wasn't wearing his horned helmet at least. He shook me. My teeth chattered. I started to yell at him, to get his attention, so that he would stop.

"I don't know where the stupid Tesseract is, Loki." I spat at him. "And even if I did know, I would never tell you. You're the scum of the universe, Loki. What exactly are you up to, h'mm, Loki?" I grinned without humor. He grew even more infuriated and I knew I was pushing my luck. He gave my arm one last squeeze. Suddenly, I was arm born. He had flung me across the room as if I was a rag doll. I hit the window panes hard. The windows shattered behind me. Glass flew on my hair and stuck to my shirt. The pieces jetted through the air. My long hair covered my vision like a curtain and I started falling. I didn't know how much time it would take a nineteen year old girl who only weighed one hundred and forty pounds to fall to the center of the Earth. I simply closed my eyes. It _is_ true that your whole life flashed before you when you're dying. I greeted darkness, peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2: Im falling for you Literally

Chapter two: Up, Up and going down

The smell was unbearable. It smelled like disinfectant. I wrinkled my nose and my eyes slowly fluttered open. It took me a minute to notice where I was: a hospital room. I swallowed. What happened? I thought I died. I glanced around, scanning the room. I saw four, worried faces, staring right back at me. The first person I noticed was my boss, Mr. Stark. He was looking down on me, trying to read my expression. He suddenly gave me a warm smile.

"Well," he scoffed. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally up!" I stifled a laugh. I smiled back at him. "Sorry, Sir. I was kinda hanging on a thread for my life, ya know?" I rolled my eyes. I caught sight of Natasha Romanoff, sitting in a chair, with her hands crossed over her chest. She also looked at me with concerned eyes. She simply nodded, regarding my status. I was ok. I glanced at Dr. Bruce Banner. He was leaning over some paper working on a table, his hair completely sticking in every direction with his white lab coat flopping in the breeze. The window to my hospital room was open. I Steve Rogers drinking coffee or at least I thought it was coffee. He had his lips pursed together; thinking whether or not he should've said something. For his own good, I advised him to stay quiet. I spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"What the heck happened?" I uttered incredulously. Mr. Stark raised his eyebrow sharply.  
"I dunno, you tell us. After I came back from my "errand" I see my intern flying out the window. I don't know about you guys," he said and rotated back, regarding to his audience, "But if you see a human being flying out the window of a sixty story building, you really think 'Is the person crazy or something?'". After making his speech, he sat down. All of them were staring at me intensely. I felt so uncomfortable, that I shifted in my hospital bed and twisted a piece of loose hair in my finger.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk." I told them. I took a deep breathe. _No pressure, Blithe. Seriously, just chill._ I thought to myself.

Yeah, right.

"After you left, Mr. Stark, I went up to your office, to you know…um organize your files and stuff. And I see…uh…Loki sitting in your favorite chair, and I thought to myself, 'Wow! Mr. Stark better not find out that the notorious Asgardian god, Loki, is sitting in his chair, or else he might kill me!' And Loki flung me out the window, because he was demanding for his toy, the Tesseract, and threw a tantrum." Sarcasm dripped from my lips. I sighed after saying what I thought were my last words of interrogation. Apparently not.

"Is that all?" I heard Natasha Romanoff say. She had stood up from her seat across the room, and strutted towards the crowd. She tilted head up and I knew she meant business. I just nodded by bobbing my head up and down. "So, I suppose that Loki is back again. I'll go call Fury. He should know by now." She looked at Stark and walked out the door. I clutched my pale green blanket closer to me. I heard a noise from out the window and everyone jumped. Thor was perched on the balcony, and stepped down. He walked in.

When Thor came in, I felt a heavy lead-like feeling in my chest and it made my head throb. I still had weird feelings for the Asgardian prince. But I couldn't go there. If I let myself slip up just a little, it would definitely come back and haunt me. I managed to compose my face so I didn't show any emotions. Steve stepped forward and demanded what was going on. That made two of us.

"I am terribly sorry, friends. But my brother has been released and I am the one to blame." The Avenger spoke.

"So what does this have to do with my intern almost landing on concrete?" Stark responded back. I winced at his tone. He was frustrated. Thor walked over to Tony and came eye to eye with him.

"It has to do much more than you think, Stark. I only blame myself for the disastrous things he causes. I took pity on him and asked my father, Odin, to release him from his imprisonment." It came out in a soft whisper. It was like he was telling something horrible. And from my point, it was.

"How long ago was this?" I heard Rogers ask. He had been quiet during the whole conversation. "How long ago did he get released?" Yeah, I also wanted to know. Thor rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish.

"About three days ago. The last time I saw him was when our mother welcomed him back." I pressed my lips into hard line. "So what?" I began. "Does this mean that he's having a play date and is most likely going to kill us all to get to the Tesseract?" I asked. Stark nodded.

"That sounds about right."

The doctor had advised that I stay in the hospital for another day. They had ran tests and my vitals seemed kind of normal whatever that meant. My bed was hard and I couldn't sleep that night. I kept thinking about Loki. He had thrown me out the window as if I weighed nothing, and last time I checked, I wasn't exactly Miss Universe.

I chewed on my nails all night. It was a nervous habit that was nasty, but it had eventually developed into something that I found comforting. Quietness drowned out the noise from below. The cars and all the city noises didn't bother me. I was restless. My stomach grumbled, but I hated hospital food. It tasted like sandpaper and it made me gag sometimes. In fact, I hated hospitals in general. They made my skin crawl and I had the paranoia that I would just catch another disease while I was in here, trying to get better. I started to drift sometime around midnight, but sat up quickly when I heard a sharp rattling bang came from outside the room, in the corridor. I flinched back when I heard it, afraid that some crazy patient had gotten loose and was going around causing the other patients discomfort. I looked intensely at the door, hoping the noise would stop, or somebody would complain. I looked to the side. Right in front of me Loki stood in his mighty glory.

He wore more elaborate armor than before. His horned helmet was placed on his head. Loki had a dangerous expression on his face. His lips were pursed in a provocative sort of way. His eyes flashed anger. I shivered. His hair was tousled around and he had a wild look on his face. His head was cocked down slightly. A large staff with gold snared around it and a bright blue circular object glowed on top of the staff that resembled the Tesseract, caught my attention. Loki held his staff with pride.

"Hello, child." Loki announced. "I am so terribly sorry. We seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot." He bowed slightly to me and walked over to my bed. I snorted. He looked up and gave me a piercing look full of malice and hatred.

"Not only did you intrude in a place that doesn't belong to you, but you also almost _killed_ me!" I was gasping for air as soon as I argued back to him. Loki's nostrils flared and he reached over to my face. Without hesitation, he grabbed me by the collar of the hospital gown, and lifted me up. I was a few inches off the bed. I wanted to be put down, but he had another plan in mind.

_Shit._

"Listen to me, young one. I have been nothing but patient with you!"

"You call that patient, Loki?" His grip tightened on my collar. I start to sputter my answers. "Okay, please put me down, please Loki." Slowly, he loosened his grip on me and let go of my collar. I fell softly with a thud on the bed. I took deep breathes. I was really starting to hate this new magnetic pull I had with death. I curled my lip back and gave my attention to Loki. He smiled sweetly and gave me an innocent look.

"Tell me where the iron man is holding the Tesseract. I don't want to hurt you, mortal, but you really are…" he paused briefly. "Giving me a headache. It makes me infuriated to know that you have whereabouts of the Tesseract and you aren't willing to share with me." Loki returned to my side and sat on the bed. It caught me completely off guard and I wrung my hands together under the hospital blanket. Something unexpected happened. Loki simply leaned over and yanked the blanket off of me. The breeze coming from the open window felt cold. "What are you doing?" I stammered my response to his unexpected action. Loki gave me a wicked smile and moved closer to me. I felt my skin becoming clammy and cold sweat dripped down the nape of my neck. I was wearing only a hospital gown and my jeans. He leaned down on my and I could feel his heat. Oh, god. He was so warm. Like he had a fever. The heat felt good on my skin. My head swam and I couldn't think straight. Loki started to whisper in my ear. His voice was calm and quiet. He spoke softly.

"I am attracted to you for some reason, mortal. Why? Answer me. I need to know. What is it about you that causes me to get…" He didn't finish. His cool breath tickled my ear and my neck.

"This accursed feeling is tearing me apart, child." Loki stood up and put a cold hand on my chin. He tilted my head so that I could only look at him. "I want the Tesseract. And you are the key to my conquest." Before I could response to him, Loki planted a small kiss on my cheek. Once more, he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I can pleasure you, mortal. I have had many lovers in Asgard. But, know this. With my affection, there is a price to pay. And I can tell that you have never experienced a man's touch before, am I right?" I looked away.

"That's known of your business, Loki." My voice came out strained.

"It is now. You and I aren't so different from each other. You crave attention, as do I. You have suffered from Thor's ignorance and he will never return the same affection that you have for him." How did he know what I felt for Thor? _I know all about you, child. _A voice echoed through my mind. Loki was talking to me. In my head. I looked incredulously at him. _I know that you have unlimited access to Stark's little toys and I need you help me. I know that father and mother live in Virginia. I know that you live alone, Blithe Blackburn. _

_ I have watched you for a long time. I see through the sky, child. I see all that happens in Midgard. And then I saw you. My, what a pretty little mortal you are. No women in Asgard are as pretty as you. It pains me that you were born a mortal. Otherwise, I would have taken you for my own desires…_

Stop! I shoved the pillow from behind me and threw it at Loki with my right hand. He dodged in neatly. Without saying anything else, a blue swirl-like vortex swallowed him and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Loki's back

Chapter three: Loki is back

After Mr. Stark had dragged me out the hospital and insisted that he take me home, I was in my apartment building. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Stark is great, just not when he's singing at the top of his lungs to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. I slowly climbed the four flights of stairs up. I took my time. It was early. They had let me go free at about nine in the morning. Stark had told me to stay home for two days. Besides, I had vacation time to use up. I had been lucky enough to have only received a couple of bruises and a scratch on my face. The story was: Mr. Stark saw me fly out the window, and caught me before I was flying down past the second floor. I had passed out from the shock, too. Close call, he had muttered. But at least I was alive. If it hadn't been for the Avengers, I would be sleeping six feet under. Well, not technically sleeping.

Other than my encounter with Loki, I was ok. Somehow, I had managed to keep quiet to Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers about him. All of them had been calling Stark, wanting to know if I was going to survive. Even Dr. Banner had offered to recheck me, since he didn't trust those hospital doctors. He said that they worked for the government and they were corrupted. Dr. Banner didn't trust the government anymore, that's all there was to know. It kind of creeped me out that he had been stalking me for the last, oh I don't know, two years. I honestly didn't care what he did in his spare time but why me? Why not some other lady? It's not like I was something to look at.

I stopped as soon as I saw my apartment and opened it with my bank card since I didn't have my keys on me. The landlord usually locked all the apartment doors automatically after midnight. For protection, he said. Sure, they're calling that now. I closed my eyes for a minute but snapped them open. A face was right against my mine and I literally jumped three feet in the air. She had two blonde ponytails coming from the side of her bobbing head and her blue eyes were bright with excitement. She was a short and bubbly creature that bounced up and down when I saw her. I reached down and thunked her on the head. This was my best friend and neighbor, Lily Dempsey. I sighed and it came out forced.

"Geez! Are you _trying_ to kill me?" I opened the door to my little home and she followed. I heard the door slam as I wandered into the kitchenette. Did I have cookies still? I rummaged through the cupboards and came across a Chips Ahoy box. Bingo! I started shoving cookies into my mouth. I had craved sugar all the time I had been in the hospital.

"Not really." The stereo started blasting Adele. The song, Set fire to the Rain, was blaring through the living room. I walked into the living room and turned the stereo down, so that the music was now playing softly in the background. Without caring about my appearance, I crashed down on the loveseat. Lilly sat quietly next to me. "Tony texted me." She stated quietly.

"So?" I challenged. "What did the old man say about me? That death almost snagged me because Thor's younger brother threw a tantrum? I don't think so." I snorted at the last comment. Lily got a concerned look on her face and turned to look at me. She had her hands folded on her lap and was very poised where she sat.

"Yeah, here's the thing. As of ten minutes ago, Captain Rogers caught Loki somewhere in Arizona." I jumped up when she said that. What? They caught him already? That was _weird_. And why the heck was Cap in Arizona? More importantly, why the hell was Loki there? Hitch hiking to Vegas? Nah. I really doubt that a god would want to gamble and possibly become rich. He was probably looking for the Tesseract, which was bad. Also, there was no way that Loki would've been caught that fast. There had to be a reason why he had gotten caught so quickly. It was fishy.

"What exactly did he say, Lily?" She was the only friend I had in New York and I had known her long enough to trust her with my "job". She nodded and reached into her pocket. She produced a small silver phone. It looked outdated, but it was actually designed by Stark. It was the most advanced cellphone a person could have. Disguises were Tony's favorite department. I reached for it when she dropped it into my right hand. The screen was a glaring bluish color and I read over the text:

_Hey, kid. What's up? Tell Blithe that we have caught baby boy. He's under Fury's eye now, so it's all good. _

That was Stark for ya. I nodded as I continued reading the message. The rest of it was mostly him apologizing to me about how he didn't let me know about this sooner and how Pepper said hi and how worried she had been. He had the same suspicion that I had. Loki was looking for the Tesseract, too bad for him. He was never going to find it. Not without getting help from his little staff and a little bit of mind control. I was pretty sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. had confiscated the dangerous weapon and had him on lock down. The truth was: I _did_ know where the Tesseract was. It was at my house back in Virginia, right under my parents' noses.

Lily reached back to me and took the cellphone. She was lucky that she had one. Stark only texted me on my iPhone. He said that it wasn't necessary for me to carry one of those. I was a magnet for trouble and a phone like that would only make my luck worse. Yeah, right. I stalked to the hall and went into my room. I slammed the door behind me and I heard the windows rattle. I was so tired. My bed was amazing after having been stuck in a hospital. Lily knocked on the door.

"Come on, B. You can't be like this. Please come out. I'll make your favorite mushroom soup with bread slices. Please come and eat something. I know that you're hunger." She sounded exhausted. The invitation sounded very tempting but, I had stuffed myself with cookies and my stomach felt queasy all of a sudden. I was curled up on my bed and looked out the window. I made a mental note to myself to get blinds. I bet the neighbors from across the building could see me. The song changed and E.T. by Katy Perry started playing. I sprung off my bed when I saw a shadow in the darkness. My eyes widened and I froze.

Two green eyes flashed in the lightless room. It was Loki. I recognized his silhouette easily. What now? He stepped from the shadows. _Oh._ He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. I was even more surprised by his appearance and this was third time we were confronting each other. His skin was a pale shade and he had a glow to his face. His eyes weren't the same. They were now two green emeralds staring down at me, watching me; hungry eyes that took everything in. Long lashed framed his eyes and he had an ashy light color under his eyes. Loki's cheeks were flushed slightly. His jet black hair was slicked back and tied into a small ponytail. He was wearing long black trousers that fitted him loosely and he wore a fitted vest with gold plating and green velvet cloth on it. Over the vest he wore a long jacket with a cape that was the same color scheme as the vest. Knee-length boots covered his feet. The only thing that was missing was his helmet.

I couldn't move. But Loki could. He came up to me and gently laid his hand on the back of my neck. It was cold but it felt oddly good. Small shivers rippled from within my stomach and I could feel my heart hammering against my ribcage. My mouth was dry and I felt like my voice had evaporated. I couldn't say anything. I could only watch.

Stark had warned me many, many times that Loki was cunning and could charm just about anyone he wanted to have under his power. He hadn't really warned me about Loki getting into my room and trying to be funny. Wordlessly, Loki snared his other arm around my waist and squeezed me hard. With a secure grip, he gently sat me on my bed. The purple covers slid off onto the floor. Loki simply smiled at me. He had sat next to me. When I thought he was distracted, I scurried across the bed and scrambled for the door handle. Before I was even half across the door, I felt Loki wrap both arms around me and pulled me tightly to his chest. I was ignoring the fact that it was Loki holding me. But Loki was also a man. All the alarms in my head went off and every cell in my body was practically yelling at me to do something but I just stood still, while Loki held me silently.

He gave me an expression that made me give him my full attention.

"I will not harm you, Blithe." He said my name so clearly, that I managed to snap back into reality. I squirmed from his grip and he let me go. "I am simply here to demand that you tell me where Stark is hiding the Tesseract." So that's why he's here? I should've known. I crossed my arms and my bitch mode switched on.

"So, that's why you're here, Loki? Please. You'll never find the stupid Tesseract. And how in the hell did you escape from S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters? I thought that place was more guarded than the White House…" I shook my head. Bad reference. Loki was basically a child and had no idea what the heck the 'White House' was to begin with. "How are you here?" I countered. I needed answers before I called Stark.

"Simple. I manipulated one of the guards and told him to release me. It was fairly easy." He looked at his nails as if he was indifferent at the subject. I huffed.

"Aren't you planning on going back? I guess not. Listen and listen good, Loki. You can't be here for two reasons: First of all, I have another person inside this apartment, and second of all, Fury already knows that you aren't in your little cell sulking so he's on his way, trying to find you." I paused and waited for his reaction. He continued to stare at his nails. I sighed in frustration. He wasn't paying attention at all.

"And of course, there's the matter of you being unarmed and unprepared if the Avengers come to kick your ass." This seemed to have gotten his attention, because he turned his body in my direction. His face was enraged. I guess I had pissed him off. Again.

"Foolish child!" he snarled. "Do you honestly think that some mere mortals can defeat me, Loki, God of Mischief and-"

I cut him off before he could finish. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just leave. Now. Before I call Stark and have him haul your ass back to Headquarters." Loki's nostrils flared and he more a quick stride to me. He was even more pissed now. "Listen to me, you wench! I WILL not be told what I shall and shall not do! Especially coming from a useless creature!" He spat and I could feel his breathe on my face. Before I could make a snarky comment at him, he wrapped his big cold hand around my wrist and flung me on the bed. I landed in the middle of bed and it hurt my back.

Loki jumped onto of bed and I pushed him out of the way. This time I was lucky enough to have reached the door handle and ran out like a bat from hell into the hall of the apartment. Lily saw me and almost dropped the pot she was holding in front of her with oven mitts. I smiled weakly at her. I brushed my messy hair out of my face and giggled nervously.

"Spider." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Its bad manners to point

Chapter four: It's bad manners to point.

I had returned to Mr. Stark's office in a rather nasty mood. He had guess if I was on Death Con one. I said no. I was just pissed off because Loki was officially following me everywhere, but I didn't dare tell anyone. Not even Lily, and I trusted her with everything.

That Friday morning, I was sifting through old papers when I heard a voice start talking to me. It was Jarvis, Stark's super computer.

"Ma'am, perhaps you would like me to get those papers for you?" I nodded.

"Naw. Don't push yourself, Jarvis. I'm fine. And shouldn't you be monitoring Mr. Stark's vitals? He's flying over the ocean, ya know." I paper clipped a stack of papers and stacked them in a box by Stark's desk. I heard Jarvis switch on the TV. I smiled when he changed the channel to the morning news. A young reporter was standing in front a pile of rubble and looked scared. My smile disappeared.

"And in other news, here in downtown New York, a mysterious figure has caused massive destruction the entire morning from six am to about fifteen minutes ago. Police have tried everything in their power to stop him, but he's impossible to catch. About five minutes ago, Iron Man arrived on the scene. Back to you, David."

SHIT. I dropped everything and headed over to the door. "I really don't think its safe you to leave, ma'am." Jarvis said. I laughed without humor.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly time for a picnic, now is it, Jarvis."

I literally flew out of Stark Industries and ran swiftly past people. They were running in the opposite direction, trying to get away from the danger. Rubble was littered across the roads and a car or two were turned upside down. Just like last time. Only this time, there's no super vortex ripping the sky in half and aliens aren't trying to kill us. An old man stopped in front of me and looked like he would pass out. His eyes widened when he saw me. "Young lady, you have to get out now! There's a man causing a mess over there," he pointed up to the top of the Empire State building. "He's wearing this horned helmet and a long green cape! Come with me, we have to go the fire department." It was Loki, all right. The description was right on the mark. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll catch up with you, sir. I have to go check it out. My sister might be stuck in the daycare center by there. Please, I'll be safe. Iron Man is there to help." Biggest lie I ever told. My sister was already thirty and had little kids of her own. To my amazement, he believed me and ran back towards were I had come from. I bit my lip. Tiny pieces of glass were falling down onto the street. Everybody had left. It was empty. All the buildings and shops had been closed. I was careful not to step on sharp things down on the ground. As I made my way closer to the building, larger pieces of rubble fell down. I glanced up and saw Stark, in his suit, circling the building. My jacket fluttered from the wind that he was creating. I shrugged it off and tied it around my waist. I guess Loki was up at the top, causing the mess. I walked closer to the building so that a falling projectile wouldn't knock me out. I had to get up there! But it would take too long. I stepped out into the sunlight and I finally saw what the heck was happening.

Loki was trying to hit Stark. He had the long staff from the other night and I held my breath. Hopefully S.H.I.E.L.D would get here before Stark was brought down. I took a deep breathe.

"Hey, LOKI! Hey! What's wrong? Who taught you to aim? You're nanny?" I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled up. Loki looked down. He was furious. Good. At least I got his attention. It was enough time for Stark to shoot at Loki. But Loki moved and disappeared. Crap. I looked down and thought, _What the hell? Where did he go?_ I was still pondering this for a couple of more seconds, when a ginormous shadow floated above me. I glanced up. A large piece of rock was coming down on me. Fast. I whimpered. Really? Again with the death experiences.

Before the large rock could squeeze me to death, I felt something solid slam against me. Shielding me. Loki cradled me in his arms and we disappeared into the thin air. I landed on cement. We were across the street. By then, the boulder had fallen on the concrete sidewalk and smashed into small figments of rock. I was breathing heavily. Loki had just saved me…

I glanced at Loki. His lip was bloody and his helmet had fallen on the floor. He looked pained. Like he wanted to talk, but didn't know what to say to me. I looked away. Something wet was on my face. I touched my cheeks. Was I crying? My eyes hurt. It was actually the first time I was crying in four years. I was just happy that I was safe. But, somehow I was sad that Loki had gotten hurt. He was the bad guy. I can't feel pity for him. A gust of wind picked up. Stark landed next to me. Before I could look up at him and confront him, a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D agents circled Loki and one of them handcuffed him. A young women in a special S.H.I.E.L.D uniform took his staff and had picked up his helmet and shoved it to an older agent. This was Maria Hill, Director Fury's special agent. Natasha Romanoff stepped out of a jet on the other side of the street and ran across to us. She looked at Stark, still not saying anything. I felt Natasha grab me by the shoulders and start to drag me to the jet. Wait! What about Loki? Don't hurt him! I was placed on a seat inside the jet and as I looked out, the door closed and Loki stare back at me. For once in my life, I understood. Loki wasn't bad. He was just lonely.


	5. Chapter 5: I am NOT a babysitter TT

Chapter five: I'm NOT a babysitter.

The Helicarrier was an impressive ship, full of technology and a lot of serious looking people. I really liked tours but being escorted to an interrogation room by S.H.I.E.L.D agents wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Captain Rogers was in the front of my special entourage and kept telling me that it was going to be ok. Where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah. Just before my grandparents passed away. Please. At least I wasn't wearing handcuffs like Loki, but two guards held my arms anyway, thinking I would escape.

We stopped after we walked through several long corridors. The walls were a nasty dull gray hue and there were pipes everywhere. I thought about all the bad things and the most humiliating that had happened to me before, but this had went straight to the top. One agent opened the door to the room with an ID pad and a special card plus entering a code into the pad. Classy. They walked in and placed me on a chair. I crossed my legs and put my hands on my lap. I was so close to switching flipping the switch on bitch mode, but I sat still when I saw Director Fury walk into the room. He had two guards with him and Agent Maria Hill. She looked like she had sucked on a lemon. Director Fury was a scary man. He wore all black along with a long black coat. His left eye was covered by an eye patch and a long scar ran from his brow down to his cheek. I gulped loudly when I saw him. All the people inside the room had stepped out except Agent Hill and Director Fury. Even Rogers was gone. Yikes!

"So," Agent Hill began clearing her throat loudly. "We have knowledge that you know where the Tesseract is. Is that true?" She looked straight at me. I felt hot and my throat was dry. I simply nodded. Agent Hill wrote something in a notepad she took out and kept talking but didn't look up at me. Fury stood there. "Listen to me, Blithe. We need to have the Tesseract in our possession. It's very important that you tell us where it is." Fury stormed. I pursed my lips. How did he know I had it? Stark must've blabbed. I sighed and my head went down.

"Ok. The Tesseract is at my house, in Virginia. And I rather go get it myself, than have a bunch of agents going through my personal stuff, sir. I just don't want my parents to freak out." Fury shook his head.

"No. It's far too dangerous. We have field agents to retrieve it. And don't worry about your parents won't know. We have special agents that will take care of it." He gruffed. I stood up, ready for my response.  
"Sir, I would like to request something. If I may." I added. Agent Hill agreed to hear me out.

"I'd like to go and visit my parents after you get the Tesseract. I haven't seen them in a long time, so I thought, you know…" I trailed off.

"Fine." Agent Hill sneered. She got up in swift motion and beckoned me to follow them out. Well, that was easy. Better than going to a police interrogation, I guess. We walked into a large circular room which I assumed was the control room. I saw the large windows of the Helicarrier open and the sky looked beautiful from up here. The fluffy clouds looked soft and I really wanted to touch one. But of course, that was inhumanly possible.

"So where is Loki know?" I piped up. Natasha walked next to me and carried a tablet with her. I peeked down. They were coordinates. To my house. Already?


End file.
